Mixed - ミックス
by Druella Wood
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang vampir menikah dengan seorang manusia? "Bukankah sejak tadi kau telah mengulum dan menghisapnya Anata?" "Apa kau mau menghisap milikku yang sangat enak Sakura?" bisik Sasuke "Apa aku enak Sakura?" "Lakukan Sakura! Ini perintah, kau harus menuruti perintah suamimu." Sasori selalu menjilati Sasuke-kun setiap kali bertemu #Sasusaku #Oneshoot #OrangeMarmaladeKW


**A/N : Ini** **adalah cerita ' _karangan'_ saya mengenai kelanjutan salah satu comic di webtoon yang berjudul _'Orange Marmalade_ '. Saya baru aja nyobain baca _webtoon_ , dan kecantol sama comic yang syukurnya udah _The End_ ini ^^". Tapi... berhubung saya masih pingin cerita itu lanjut, namun apa daya penulisnya yang memutuskan cerita itu selesai, ya saya iseng aja bikin versi _triple S -Suka-Suka Saya-_ hehehe... dan perannya saya ganti dengan tokoh Naruto. YEAH! I LOVE JAPAN! XD :***

 **Well, this is it...**

 **::**

 **Druella Wood**

 **Present**

 **::**

 **MIKKUSU**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

 **November**

Hari ini aku baru saja melepas masa lajangku. Aku telah menikah dengan seorang manusia. Manusia paling gigih yang tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintaku walau sudah berulang kali kutolak. Manusia berbeda gender denganku yang paling mengerti aku, dan menerima, juga mencintaiku apa adanya. Disaat semua orang menghujat dan melempariku, dia yang datang untuk melindungiku dan membungkam hinaan orang-orang itu dengan tindakannya yang heroik.

Manusia yang kini paling aku cintai... Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ミックス**

 **::**

 **MIXED**

 **::**

 **Sasu_Saku**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu saat pertama kali aku membawanya ke rumah dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada ayah dan ibuku, dia sangat gugup karena akan mengunjungi kediaman vampir. Aku menyemangatinya dan terus menggenggam erat tangannya.

Saat tiba di rumah, Ibuku menunjukan respon positif bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke- _kun._ Berulang kali ibu memuji ketampanan Sasuke- _kun_. Huh, untung saja selera kami sama ^^".

Sedangkan ayahku, dia jelas kurang menyukai Sasuke- _kun._ Aku tahu dia masih lebih senang jika aku bersama Kakashi, vampir pilihan ayah yang sempat ia jodohkan denganku. Tapi aku bersyukur ayah tidak terang-terangan menunjukan sikapnya pada Sasuke- _kun,_ dan kelihatannya Sasuke- _kun_ juga tak menyadarinya.

Yang menjengkelkan adalah, pandangan ayahku berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat terhadap Sasuke- _kun_ saat tahu bagaimana kayanya paman Fugaku (ayah tiri Sasuke) _._ Seminggu setelah aku mengajak Sasuke- _kun_ ke rumahku, Mikoto- _sensei_ (ibu Sasuke) gantian mengundang keluarga kami untuk makan malam di kediaman paman Fugaku, saat itulah ayah menatap takjub segala apa yang dimiliki paman Fugaku. Ayahku bukan seorang yang matrealistis, tapi dia sangat senang jika berhubungan dengan seseorang yang berhasil. Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa paman Fugaku juga adalah seorang vampir, itu membuat ayahku benar-benar memberi restunya pada kami.

Bagaimana dengan Sasori? Adik kecilku satu itu masih bersikap sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke- _kun._ Dia masih memandang Sasuke- _kun_ dengan tatapan lapar dan berbinar, seperti pandangan manusia saat melihat makanan lezat. Lucu sekali, sungguh aku ingin tertawa setiap kali melihatnya menempeli kaki atau tubuh Sasuke- _kun_ , apalagi saat dia menjilati lehernya _._ Tapi tentu saja aku tak melakukannya (tertawa)... Aku tak mau Sasuke- _kun_ berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku karena membiarkan adikku memperlakukannya seperti makanan.

 **.**  
 **.**

Aku dan Sasuke _-kun_ baru saja sampai di salah satu villa milik paman Fugaku. Ia memberi kami fasilitas super VIP di villa miliknya sebagai kado pernikahan kami.

Sasuke- _kun_ keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk putih yang menggantung di pinggangnya, rambutnya yang masih basah tampak berantakan karena digosok-gosok dengan handuk olehnya. Tanpa sadar aku memandangi tubuhnya hingga lupa berkedip. Pandanganku bahkan mengikuti aliran air yang membuat jalur-jalur kecil dari leher sampai pinggangnya. Dan oh, aku meneguk ludah kasar.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat Sakura?" suara bariton dari pria yang sedang kupandangi menarik kesadaranku.

Aku berdeham dan menyabet handukku sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi, tapi kemudian tangan Sasuke- _kun_ menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"Perlu bantuan untuk menggosok punggungmu?" Sasuke- _kun_ mencoba menggodaku.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku terkejut dengan suara bantingan pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja kubuat tanpa sengaja. Aku bisa mendengar dengusan tawa dari luar pintu dan membuatku memutar mata. Mataku bersibobrok dengan netra zamrud di cermin, dapat kulihat pipiku merona. Aku bahkan merasakan sakit pada dadaku karena detakan jantungku yang menggila. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa melewati malam ini dengan selamat?

 **.**  
 **.**

Nyatanya aku dapat melewati malam pertamaku dengan selamat. Semua rasa gugup dan malu-ku kandas tertiup angin malam setelah Sasuke- _kun_ berhasil membuka _yukata_ merah mudaku dengan sangat perlahan dan sensual. Saat itu aku langsung merasakan basah pada selangkanganku.

Sasuke- _kun_ merayuku sepanjang malam, dia membuat wajahku hampir matang hingga pagi. Dia menggodaku dengan sentuhan-sentuhan nakalnya dan membuatku lemas bahkan sebelum dia benar-benar menyentuhku di bagian intinya.

"Sakurah..." desah Sasuke- _kun._

Sekarang aku yang berada di atasnya. Sasuke- _kun_ sudah mendominasi permainan kami sebanyak lima ronde, dan aku tahu dia sudah cukup lelah, namun masih menginginkan ronde berikutnya sama sepertiku. Jadi aku menggulingkan tubuhnya dan gantian melayaninya hingga dia benar-benar puas. Staminaku sebagai vampir lebih banyak daripada manusia, jadi aku siap memberikan beberapa ronde lagi untuk Sasuke- _kun._

Aku menjilati sepanjang leher dan rahang Sasuke- _kun_ , lalu dia membalasnya dengan meremas payudaraku dan membuatku melenguh.

"Boleh aku menghisap ini?" tanya Sasuke- _kun_ sambil meremas dan mencubit puncak payudaraku.

Refleks aku semakin merapatkan kakiku dan menjepit kejantanan Sasuke- _kun_ yang sedang berada di dalamku.

Sasuke- _kun_ melenguh. "Kau menghisap juniorku Sakura."

Kurasa dia sedang bernegosiasi denganku dan meminta timbal balik dengan gantian menghisap payudaraku. Aku memutar bola mata.

"Bukankah sejak tadi kau telah mengulum dan menghisapnya _Anata?"_ aku berbisik penuh nada provokasi di telinganya dan dia terkekeh.

"Apa kau mau menghisap milikku yang sangat enak Sakura?" bisik Sasuke balik dengan suara yang seksinya keterlaluan. Aku menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hisaplah leherku." dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lembut, dan aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Maksudku darahku." lanjutnya.

Aku menghentikan pompaan pada pinggul kami dan mataku membelalak mendengar perkataan suamiku.

"Aku ingin kau mencicipi darahku Sakura. Aku tahu kau sangat penasaran dan menginginkannya." Sasuke- _kun_ berkata, dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat.

"Tidak." jawabku.

"Takkan ada yang tahu." Sasuke membujukku dan menenangakanku dengan mengelus sisi tubuhku menggunakan ujung jemari panjangnya.

Aku menggeleng lemah. Respon bodohku ini membuat Sasuke- _kun_ menyadari keraguanku. _Sial!_

"Aku tahu kekhawatiranmu, tapi aku percaya bahwa kau mampu mengontrol dirimu. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan dariku, kau pun telah memberikan sesuatu yang berharga dari dirimu padaku, maka izinkan aku menyenangkanmu Sakura." suami tampanku yang baik hati bahkan memohon padaku sekarang untuk kuhisap darahnya.

"Aku ingin merasakan gigi-gigimu menancap di leherku." Sasuke- _kun_ menyeringai _sexy_ dan menarik kepalaku pada lehernya. "Lakukan Sakura! Ini perintah, kau harus menuruti perintah suamimu." tegasnya.

Aku menempelkan bibirku di lehernya, tepat diatas kulit yang membungkus urat nadinya. Aku mengecupnya lembut, kemudian dengan perlahan menancapkan taringku di leher kokoh suamiku. Aku merasakan basah di tenggorokanku. Sesuatu yang amat sangat segar dan manis mengalir di tenggorokanku. Oh Tuhan! Ini nikmat sekali.

Aku hampir kehilangan kendali jika saja Sasuke- _kun_ tidak menepuk lengan atasku pelan. Aku segera menarik wajahku dari leher Sasuke- _kun_ dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Aku meminta maaf pada Sasuke- _kun,_ namun ia malah menatapku lembut dan tersenyum penuh sayang sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Apa aku enak Sakura?" tanyanya.

Aku tak menjawab dan hanya merengut. Dia kembali tertawa.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya karena aku tahu jawabannya. Aku senang kalau aku benar-benar enak bagimu." Sasuke- _kun_ mengecup bibirku.

 **.**  
 **.**

 **September**

Sejak moment pertama kalinya aku mencicipi darah Sasuke- _kun_ yang sangat nikmat, aku tak pernah lagi mencobanya. Padahal Sasuke- _kun_ sering sekali memintaku untuk melakukannya, tapi aku tak mau kejadian hilang kendali seperti saat malam pertama kami terulang.

Tapi semua itu hanya berlangsung selama setengah tahun pernikahan kami. Karena lima bulan lalu aku kembali mencicipi darah suamiku yang tampan itu. Awalnya aku memintanya dengan malu-malu dan dia memberikannya dengan senang hati, kemudian aku memintanya sekali lagi, sekali lagi, dan sekali lagi. Aku merengek padanya saat dia mulai merasa tingkahku menyebalkan.

Jangan salahkan aku karena tak bisa menahan nafsuku pada darahnya! Akupun bingung dan merasa bersalah pada Sasuke- _kun._ Aku tak ingin dia berpikir bahwa aku menikah dengannya hanya untuk memanfaatkannya dan menikmati darahnya. Tapi kemudian aku tahu jawabannya sebulan setelahnya.

Ibuku mengunjungiku saat itu dan aku menceritakan padanya mengenai keanehan yang kurasakan atas keinginan tak terkontrol diriku terhadap darah Sasuke- _kun_. Ibuku tersenyum cerah dan kemudian ia menceritakan mengenai keinginannya terhadap darah manusia saat hamil. Ibuku mengakui suatu hal yang tak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya, bahwa ibu pernah meminum darah manusia. Ia melakukannya saat hamil aku dan Sasori. Ibu bilang itu semacam _ngidam_.

Sebelum pulang ibu menyarankanku untuk membeli beberapa jenis _testpack_ dan mencoba semuanya. Karena _urine_ vampir mengandung antioksidan sehingga dapat menyamarkan pendeteksian hormon kehamilan atau kandungan lain dalam _urine_ , jadi bisa memungkinkan salah satu _testpack_ memberikan hasil yang bukan sebenarnya.

Aku mengangguk paham dan ibu mencium pipiku sebelum kembali ke rumah.

Setelah ibu pulang, aku langsung mengambil tas-ku dan mengunci pintu. Aku membeli beberapa _testpack_ di apotik dekat stasiun sesuai saran ibu. Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera mencobanya di kamar mandi.

Aku menangis bahagia saat empat dari lima _testpack_ yang kubeli menunjukan hasil positif. Aku memperlihatkan keempat _testpack_ itu pada Sasuke- _kun_ sepulangnya ia dari kantor. Respon yang diberikan Sasuke- _kun_ membuatku ingin terbang ke langit ketujuh. Suamiku benar-benar senang sampai menggendongku _ala bridal style_ dan memutar tubuhku dalam gendongannya, dia juga mengecupi seluruh wajahku dengan bibir manisnya hingga aku terkikik kegelian karena terkena sentuhan kasar rahangnya yang mulai ditumbuhi bulu-bulu janggut.

Aku menjelaskan pada Sasuke- _kun_ mengenai _ngidam_ yang dibicarakan ibu, dan dia hanya mengangguk memaklumi. Dia bahkan mengatakan padaku kalau aku boleh menghisap darahnya kapan saja. Aku memandangnya dengan rasa bersalah. Tapi aku berjanji kalau aku akan mengontrol keinginanku agar tidak menyusahkan dirinya.

Sekarang kandunganku sudah enam bulan, aku menghitungnya dari jadwal keterlamabatan datang bulanku. Semalam aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ bergelung di ranjang kami. Kami membicarakan mengenai nama apa yang kira-kira kami berikan pada bayi kami nanti. Kami juga menduga-duga mengenai jenis kelamin bayi kami, dan yang paling menggelikan adalah... Kami berdebat mengenai kira-kira makanan apa yang akan dimakan oleh anak kami setelah lahir nanti. Dengan kata lain, kami sedang membicarakan apakah anak kami adalah seorang vampir atau manusia.

Hmm... perdebatan suami istri yang menggelikan.

Perdebatan kami diakhiri dengan permainan ranjang kami. Sasuke- _kun_ sangat menikmati bercinta denganku yang sedang hamil besar. Dia bilang bercinta dengan wanita hamil itu benar-benar nikmat, dan lagi menurutnya ukuran payudaraku lebih menakjubkan saat aku sedang hamil. Saat dia mengatakan itu, rasanya aku ingin hamil saja selamanya jika saja aku tak ingat bahwa hamil itu lumayan merepotkan dan membuat tubuhku menggelembung seperti balon.

Tapi hal baiknya dari wanita hamil adalah... suamiku memberikan apapun kemauanku, termasuk darahnya tanpa perlu membuatku merasa terlalu bersalah, karena toh ini untuk anaknya juga. Hehe... Dan bagian penting lainnya adalah... Kenikmatan dalam bercinta baik bagiku maupun suamiku. Berkat hormon kehamilan, aku merasa kecanduan pada suamiku sendiri lebih dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke- _kun_ benar-benar rajin menengok anaknya di dalam sini. Hihihi...

 **.**  
 **.**

 **Desember**

Akhirnya hari ini aku mengetahui salah satu jawabannya.

Bayi kami telah lahir... dan kami mendapatkan dua! Dan keduanya merupakan duplikat Sasuke- _kun_ _._

Selanjutnya yang paling mengejutkan adalah perdebatan kami dua bulan lalu dimenangkan olehku maupun Sasuke- _kun_.

Kubilang anak kami pasti laki-laki, sedangkan Sasuke- _kun_ menginginkan anak perempuan. Lalu kenyataannya kami mendapatkan keduanya. Aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ telah menjadi orang tua sekarang. Sasuke- _kun_ memberikan nama gadis kecil kami dengan Sarada, dia lahir lebih dulu dari adik laki-lakinya yang kuberi nama Itachi.

Sarada dan Itachi masih menyusu padaku, dan gigi mereka juga belum tumbuh, jadi kami belum tahu apakah anak kami adalah seorang vampir ataukah manusia. Tapi semua itu tidak penting, karena kehadiran dan kesehatan kedua malaikat kecil kami adalah yang terpenting.

 **.**  
 **.**

 **April**

Nah sekarang aku benar-benar telah tau semua jawabannya.

Sarada dan Itachi sudah bisa merangkak dan berceloteh bahasa bayi, giginya juga sudah tumbuh dan mereka terlihat normal. Maksudku... mereka tampak seperti manusia.

Aku sudah sempat lega dan senang karena mengira bahwa mereka benar-benar manusia. Aku tak ingin mereka mengalami perlakuan sepertiku dan vampir lain, jadi aku lebih senang kalau mereka menjadi manusia. Dan lagi, darah Itachi sama harum dan manisnya dengan darah Sasuke- _kun._ Namun tadi pagi ketika mereka melihatku minum darah babi, mereka merengek dan meraih-raih udara berusaha untuk meminta minumanku. Sedikit ragu bercampur penasaran, aku memberikan sedikit minumanku pada mereka.

Mereka membuatku terkejut karena mereka menyukainya. Sarada yang lebih antusias dengan darah, sedangkan Itachi biasa-biasa saja.

Malamnya saat Sasuke- _kun_ bermain dengan Sarada dan Itachi di ranjang kami, Sarada memanjat dada Sasuke- _kun_ yang sedang terlentang dan menjilati leher ayahnya.

Aku terkikik geli melihat suami dan putriku dalam posisi seperti itu. Aku biasa melihat Sasori menjilati dan memandang lapar Sasuke- _kun_ setiap kali mereka bertemu, tapi yang kulihat sekarang bahkan anak kami sendiri yang menatap ayahnya seperti menatap makanan lezat.

Sasuke- _kun_ melirikku dan memicingkan matanya. Aku tahu dia sedang meminta penjelasanku. Aku tersenyum jahil padanya sebelum menjawab, "Mereka menyukai darah, Sasuke- _kun._ Tapi hanya Sarada- _chan_ yang antusias, kurasa Itachi- _kun_ tidak terlalu tertarik tapi tak menolak jika diberi darah."

Sasuke- _kun_ mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan. "Bukankah mereka sudah makan bubur bayi sejak minggu lalu?"

"Ya, benar." aku mengangguk sebelum duduk di ranjang dan meraih Itachi yang sedang berguling-guling ke pangkuanku. "Jadi menurut pendapatku, sepertinya anak kita adalah campuran vampir dan manusia. Mereka bisa mencerna kedua makanan kita."

 **.**  
 **.**

 **6 years later**

Aku hampir mati saat Tenten, teman satu _club_ band-ku saat sekolah meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa Itachiterluka parah karena terjatuh dari sepedanya. Aku bahkan hampir gila saat mendengar suara jeritan dan raungan kesakitan putraku menjadi latar dari suara Tenten di telepon. Itachi dan Sarada memang seringkali bermain dengan Tenten atau Hinata jika aku sedang mengajar kelas musik di sekolah musik milik Mikoto- _sensei_.

Aku segera meninggalkan kelas dan mengemudi menuju rumah sakit sambil menghubungi Sasuke- _kun_.

Aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ sampai di rumah sakit di waktu bersamaan dan tanpa banyak bicara, kami langsung menuju ruangan tempat Itachi berada. Tenten berada di luar ruangan saat kami tiba. Begitu melihat kehadiran kami, ia langsung memberi isyarat pada kami untuk masuk sebelum ia sendiri yang lebih dulu masuk ke ruangan Itachi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tuntutku pada Tenten.

Wajah Tenten terlihat menyesal, namun dia tak tampak cemas. Ekspresi yang terpampang di wajahnya justru adalah secercah kelegaan. Aku baru saja akan menyemburkan kemarahanku sebelum sebuah suara mungil memanggilku dengan suara lirih.

Aku langsung mengabaikan Tenten yang baru saja tampak akan menjelaskan sesuatu, dan langsung saja menyerbu tirai di samping kiriku.

Aku melihatnya!

Aku melihat putraku selamat!

Sarada duduk di samping Itachi sambil sesenggukan. Gadis kecilku sedang meremas ujung kaus merah mudanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan kesakitan. Aku menghampirinya dan memeriksa seluruh tubuh Sarada namun tak ada cidera apapun.  
"Mengapa kau menangis nak?" tanyaku mengelus pipi gembul Sarada.

"Aku takut Itachi mati!" pekik Sarada. Tiba-tiba tangisannya pecah. Sasuke- _kun_ yang berada di belakangnya langsung mendekap tubuh Sarada.

"Sstt... adikmu akan baik-baik saja Sara..." bisik Sasuke- _kun_ lembut tepat di telinga Sarada.

Aku beralih pada Itachi yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Mata kelamnya yang sewarna dengan mata ayahnya menatap kami dengan pandangan sayu, namun tak tampak rasa sakit di matanya.

Aku menghampirinya dan menyusuri sekujur tubuhnya, memeriksa apa saja yang telah dihasilkan kecelakaan itu pada tubuh putraku. Aku tak melihat sesuatu yang fatal seperti yang dijelaskan Tenten di telepon. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dan memperhatikan beberapa memar yang ada di lengan dan betis Itachi, kemudian ada beberapa luka kering di lutut dan sikunya.

Aku melirik Sasuke- _kun_ yang juga sedang mengamati tubuh Itachi. Ia melirikku balik. "Lukanya baru, tapi terlihat seperti sudah lama. Memar ini juga seharusnya masih berwarna cerah, bukan hitam seperti ini Sakura."

"Di telepon tadi Itachi menjerit kesakitan dan sekarang dia terlihat tenang."

"Apa mungkin?" Sasuke menatapku dengan mata melebar.

Aku mengangguk, mengerti maksudnya. "Itachi- _kun_ , apa kau merasa sakit sayang?" aku mengusap lembut surai hitam milik putraku.

Itachi terlihat bingung menjawabnya. "Tadi aku sangat kesakitan _kaa-san_ , tapi sekarang aku hampir tak merasakannya lagi. Apa mereka memberiku obat?" tanya Itachi polos.

"Ya, sepertinya mereka memberimu obat yang sangat manjur." aku tersenyum pada Itachi, dan dia ikut menyunggingkan bibir mungilnya.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega melihat anakku selamat.

"Jadi Itachi juga memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan diri seperti..." Sasuke sengaja memutus kalimatnya.

"Ya, itulah yang tadi mau kujelaskan." Tenten tiba-tiba masuk dan menepuk bahuku.

"Aku minta maaf atas kelalaianku Sakura, tadi itu benar-benar kecelakaan yang mengerikan dan tak terduga untukku. Itachi mengendarai sepedanya terlalu kencang dan ia tak melihat jalan curam di depannya. Aku sangat bersyukur karena ia memiliki kemampuan sepertimu. Jika tidak, aku akan menyesal seumur hidup dan takkan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri." Aku menepuk tangan Tenten yang bertengger di bahuku dan meyakinkannya bahwa aku sudah memaafkannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku seperti mengalami _de jav_ _u_ tadi. Aku seperti mengulang kejadian saat kau menyelamatku dari reruntuhan pipa-pipa besi itu. Kau pulih dengan sangat cepat. Tapi kurasa, karena Itachi memiliki setengah gen manusia, proses penyembuhannya sedikit lebih lama daripada vampir murni Sakura." aku mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana dengan dokternya?" tanya Sasuke- _kun._

"Tenanglah, aku sudah mengenal dokter yang menangani Itachi. Dulu dia adalah asisten dokter yang menangani ibuku. Dokter Neji telah berjanji padaku untuk menjaga kerahasiaan identitas Itachi."

"Ah terima kasih Tenten." aku memeluk Tenten yang kini tampak lebih feminim dari pada saat SMA dulu. Rambutnya kini juga sudah panjang, namun ia mencepolnya menjadi dua di kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

 **.**  
 **.**

 **10 Years Later**

Malam ini Sarada dan Itachi kompak memaksaku dan Sasuke- _kun_ untuk mengosongkan jadwal apapun yang kami miliki, padahal aku memang tak memiliki acara apapun. Hidupku hanya kudedikasikan untuk suami dan anak-anakku, walaupun terkadang aku masih ikut membantu Mikoto- _sensei_ untuk mengurus sekolah musik miliknya.

Sore ini Sasori datang bersama kekasihnya yang bernama Tayuya. Sasori bilang kalau kedua keponakan kembarnya lah yang memintanya kemari. Dia juga bilang kalau Ayah dan ibu beserta kedua orang tua Sasuke- _kun_ juga akan hadir.

Aku langsung memasak beberapa macam makanan dengan terburu-buru saat mendengar bahwa Mikoto- _sensei_ akan datang. Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya kelaparan sedangkan para vampir itu akan minum darah di depannya.

 **.**  
 **.**

Sepulangnya dari kantor, Sasuke- _kun_ langsung menuju dapur dan memelukku dari belakang saat aku hampir selesai memasak.

"Hmm... harum sekali. Tampaknya kau masak banyak. Apa akan ada pesta dengan tamu manusia?" tanya Sasuke- _kun_.

"Sasori tadi datang dan sekarang sedang ada di kamar Itachi bersama pacarnya. Dia bilang dia diundang makan malam oleh anak-anak, dia juga bilang kalau ayah dan ibu kita akan datang. Jadi aku memasak untukmu, untuk ibumu, dan juga untuk anak-anakmu dan teman-temannya yang mungkin saja manusia." jelasku sambil tetap sibuk mengaduk kari di panci.

Sasuke- _kun_ mencium pipiku lama dan menekannya dengan gemas. "Kau memang istri terbaik sayang!" katanya.

Aku mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum mendorongnya "Cepat mandi sebelum orang-orang datang."

Saat Sasuke- _kun_ sudah melangkah keluar dapur, aku dapat mendengar suara Sasori yang menggodanya seperti biasa setiap kali mereka bertemu. "Hai kakak ipar enak, sudah tua saja kau masih terasa manis." begitulah ucapan Sasori. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah mencibir super jengkel Sasuke- _kun_ sebagai balasannya.

Aku dapat mendengar Sasuke- _kun_ mendengus dan membalasnya dengan berkata "Dasar vampir cilik kelaparan."

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa sendiri di dapur.

 **.**  
 **.**

"Wah, makanannya banyak sekali! Aku tak mungkin menghabiskannya hanya berdua bersama Sasuke." Mikoto- _sensei_ menatap masakanku dengan berbinar. "Ah dan kemana cucu-cucuku yang imut itu?" lanjutnya.

"Mereka akan segera datang bersama temannya, oleh karena itu aku masak banyak. Aku tak tahu apakah temannya manusia atau vampir, jadi ibu tak perlu menghabiskan semuanya sendiri. Lagpula anak-anak juga selalu makan makanan seperti ini kok, apalagi Itachi- _kun._ Dia sangat suka tempura dan sushi."

"Mereka itu bukan membawa temannya _Nee_ _-_ _chan._ " celetuk Sasori sambil mencomoti tepung tempura di depannya.

"Eh?"

"Ya... mereka itu akan membawa pacar mereka. Dan kau akan mendapat kejutan dari mereka." Sasori menyeringai jahil padaku sebelum kembali bicara "Jadi kupikir sebaiknya kau tambahkan dua kursi lagi, atau mungkin nanti aku dan Tayuya akan pergi duluan saja agar mereka dapat kursi."

"Jadi cucuku sudah punya pacar Sasori- _kun_ _?_ _"_ tanya ibu antusias.

Sasori mengangguk dengan senyum bangga karena dialah yang jadi orang pertama mengetahui hal ini.

"Bisa-bisa kau keduluan mereka untuk menikah loh." celetuk ayah, membuat Sasori mencibir.

Ayah dan ibu mertuaku terkekeh melihat interaksi keluagaku.

Seluruh perhatian kami tiba-tiba teralihkan saat kedua anak kembarku masuk ke ruang makan bersama empat orang lainnya. Masing-masing anakku menggandeng anak seumuran mereka yang berbeda gender.

Itachi menggandeng seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat lurus, wajahnya manis dan pipinya memiliki semburat merah muda tipis. Aku dapat mencium darahnya dari sini, jadi aku tahu kalau gadis ini adalah seorang manusia.

Sarada menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki tampan berambut perak. Wajahnya familiar di mataku. Kemudian kedua orang di belakang mereka menjawab tanda tanyaku.

Kakashi dan Mei berdiri di belakang Sarada dan pacarnya. Anak laki-laki itu pastilah anak Kakashi dan Mei. Wajah, postur tubuh, dan warna rambutnya semuanya sangat Kakashi, kecuali warna matanya yang hijau diturunkan oleh Mei.

"Kakashi!" seru ayah.

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya "Hai paman?"

Ayahku berdiri dan memeluk Kakashi.

"Wah wah... kau tambah tampan saja heh!" ayah tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kakashi.

"Ayo! Duduklah! Sudah lama aku tak punya teman minum. Aku kehilanganmu loh! Hahaha... kau ini pemuda peminum yang handal!"

"Ayah! Ada anak-anak disini! Dan lagi Kakashi sudah bukan pemuda. Lihatlah anaknya." Tunjukku pada kekasih Sarada, kemudian melanjutkan "Bahkan anaknya sudah berani memacari anakku. Yang pemuda sekarang itu anaknya." Aku menggembungkan pipiku seperti bocah.

"Hahaha... Sakura- _chan._ Kau bisa saja, ngomong-ngomong kau masih imut saja walaupun keriputmu sudah bisa kuhitung dari sini." Kakashi memulai provokasinya padaku.

"Jangan membuatku mengumpat padamu rambut uban!"

"Hei _Nee-_ _chan_ kau sadar tidak? Kau baru saja menghina orang tua dari pacar anakmu di depan mereka. Hahaha." bagus! Sasori ikut menyudutkanku sekarang.

Aku menatap Sasori tajam dan dia langsung menutup mulutnya. Kulirik keempat muda mudi yang masih berdiri diam di ambang pintu. "Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri disana?" tanyaku.

Kemudian keempat anak itu mengambil tempat kosong di meja makan. Aku menghampiri Mei yang menolak menatapku, dia merasa malu atas perbuatannya padaku saat sekolah dulu. "Mei." panggilku.

Mei menatapku dan aku memberikan senyumku untuknya karena aku telah memaafkannya bahkan sejak sebelum dia sendiri menyadari dan menyesali kesalahannya. Dia masih menatapku dengan penuh keraguan. Kemudian aku memeluknya, dan dia menangis di pundakku sambil membisikan kata-kata maaf di telingaku. Aku mengangguk dan mengelus punggungnya hingga ia tenang.

Aku menarik Mei untuk duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. "Jadi, sebelum makan malam dimulai. Bolehkah aku mengenal teman-teman dari anak-anakku?" Sasuke- _kun_ buka suara dan menekankan kata-katanya di bagian teman-teman, aku terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Well, _Tou_ _-san..._ berhubung aku adalah seorang pria yang _gentle_ sepertimu, jadi aku yang akan memulai. Ehm.. Perkenalkan, ini Izumi, teman sekolahku sekaligus pacarku. Kurasa dia akan jadi menantumu kurang lebih sekitar tujuh tahun lagi _Tou-san."_ Itachi menyeringai.

Semua orang di meja makan tertawa. Kemudian Sarada dan anak Kakashi berdiri setelah Itachi dan Izumi yang wajahnya merona kembali duduk.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu se- _frontal_ Itachi. Karena tadi _kaa-san_ sudah mengakui kalau Mitsuki adalah pacarku. Ah ya... Ngomong-ngomong namanya Mitsuki. Kurasa aku akan cepat dapat restu dari _Tou_ _-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ , bahkan _Ojii-san dan Obaa-san_ juga sudah mengenal paman Kakashi dan bibi Mei." kata Sarada penuh percaya diri, membuatku dan suamiku _sweatdrop_.

"Hahaha... tentu saja kami setuju Sarada- _chan_ _!_ Menikah sekarangpun aku tak kebetatan!" celetuk ayah sembarangan.

"Ayah! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" aku memelototi ayahku dan kembali menatap Sarada. "Lagipula, kenyataan aku mengenal orang tuanya tak lantas membuatmu bisa mendapatkan restu begitu mudahnya. Ayah pacarmu ini menyebalkan. Tapi untung saja anaknya tampan, jadi mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Semua orang bilang dia mirip dengaku, jadi terima kasih telah secara tidak langsung mengakui ketampananku Sakura. Akhirnya kau sadar setelah enam belas tahun lamanya." lagi-lagi Kakashi bicara sembarangan.

"Ehm." Sasuke- _kun_ berdeham.

Aku langsung memeluk lengan suamiku manja. "Sasuke- _kun_ selalu yang paling tampan! Kau tidak ada apa-apanya huh!"

"Hahaha... kalian ini... semakin tambah umur bukannya semakin dewasa malah semakin kekanakan ya? Sepertinya dulu kalian lebih akur." Mikoto- _sensei_ angkat bicara.

"Sudah sudah... makanannya akan segera dingin. Jadi aku sebagai tuan rumah, membuka acara makan malam ini. Silahkan makan."

Tayuya membantuku untuk menghidangkan darah beku di piring para vampir, dan menuangkan darah cair di gelas. Aku berjalan menuju Izumi dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Apa kau terganggu dengan keadaan ini nak?" tanyaku lembut.

Izumi tersenyum canggung dan menggeleng. "Keluargaku adalah keluarga pro-vampir, dan aku sudah terbiasa melihat Itachi- _kun_ dan Sarada-nee minum darah."

" _Kaa-san_ _,_ aku tak mau makan makanan vampir untuk malam ini." Itachi menahan tanganku yang hendak meletakan beberapa potong darah beku ke atas piringnya. "Aku mau makan masakan _kaa-san,_ kelihatannya enak sekali. Lagipula aku akan menemani Izumi makan."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan putraku. "Aaaah... kau ini manis dan pengertian sekali seperti _tou-san-_ mu!" aku mencubit pipi Itachi dengan gemas dan membuatnya mendelikan matanya.

Izumi tertawa pelan melihat kami. Aku kemudian melirik Sarada yang sedang saling suap dengan Mitsuki. Huh... anak itu. Aku kembali duduk di kursiku dan makan, sesekali aku mengelap bibir Sasuke- _kun_ dengan serbet. Aku selalu senang memperhatikannya makan.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke arah Sasuke- _kun_ dan berbisik, "Untung saja Itachi yang menurunkan darahmu, bukan Sarada." Sasuke menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kalau Sarada yang memilikinya, bisa menang banyak si uban itu." lanjutku.

"Hei, aku mendengarmu _pinky_ _!_ _"_ seru Kakashi di seberang meja.

"Seperti aku peduli saja." aku menjulurkan lidahku.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Sasuke- _kun_ menginterupsiku.

"Ah... aku belum pernah bilang padamu ya? Hehe... jadi, darahmu yang manis itu menurun pada darah Itachi. Sedangkan Sarada, darahnya normal tanpa keistimewaan seperti darahmu maupun Itachi. Paling tidak aku tahu pasti bahwa Izumi takkan mengambil kesempatan dari Itachi karena dia adalah manusia, tapi siapa yang tahu jika Sarada yang memilikinya, apakah Mitsuki bisa menahan diri? Lihat saja ayahnya yang bahkan rela menggodamu yang laki-laki tulen ini. Hahaha..." Semua orang memandangku bingung karena aku tertawa tiba-tiba setelah berbisik-bisik pada Sasuke- _kun_.

"Jangan membahas mengenai _'hal itu'_ (Kakashi yang menggoda Sasuke) lagi Sakura. Itu menggelikan." geram Sasuke-kun.

 **.**  
 **.**

 **7 Years Later**

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Dia benar-benar menikahi Izumi tepat tujuh tahun setelah makan malam kami waktu itu. Aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ sama sekali tak melarang keputusan mereka, karena mereka berdua telah menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka dalam waktu singkat dan dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Bahkan Sarada dan Mitsuki juga belum berhasil mengejar Itachi-Izumi.

 **.**  
 **.**

Aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ telah kembali ke kediaman kami setelah mengantar Itachi dan Izumi ke bandara untuk bulan madu. Sarada kembali ke Tokyo karena besok akan menghadapi ujian pagi-pagi sekali. Tinggallah aku dan Sasuke _-kun_ berdua di rumah ini.

Aku menginterupsinya saat tengah bermain piano di ruang keluarga dengan duduk di pangkuannya. Aku masih mengenakan gaun hijauku yang terbelah hingga paha, jadi aku menggoda Sasuke- _kun_ dengan mengekspos kaki jenjangku.

Walau sudah empat puluh lima tahun, aku masih tampak seperti usia tiga puluhan karena aku selalu merawat tubuhku. Sasuke- _kun_ juga makin terlihat matang di usianya yang sekarang. Dia tak memiliki banyak kerutan di wajahnya selain garis tipis di kedua ujung bibirnya yang menyisakan garis senyumnya sejak muda hingga sekarang.

Kami masih aktif dalam kegiatan bercinta, itulah rahasianya mengapa kami masih terlihat muda.

Sasuke- _kun_ menciumi sepanjang garis rahangku dengan sangat perlahan. Hmm... dia sedang menggodaku.

Aku membalasnya dengan melumat bibirnya dan menekan pinggul dan dadaku pada tubuhnya. Sasuke- _kun_ meraba tungkai kakiku hingga ke paha dengan ujung jemarinya. Aku melenguh dan menggigit bibirnya.

Sasuke- _kun_ menarik turun retsleting belakang gaunku hingga mencampai tulang ekorku. Gaunku merosot dengan lancar hingga ke pinggangku. Aku yang tak memakai bra di balik gaunku, kini telah duduk di pangkuan suamiku dengan tubuh setengah telanjang.

Napas Sasuke- _kun_ mulai berat, ia menatap payudaraku dengan tatapan memuja. Aku sangat tersanjung dengan tatapan itu, tentu saja. Di usiaku sekarang dilihat dengan begitu berharga seperti itu oleh seorang pria apalagi suamiku sendiri, merupakan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Sasuke- _kun_ meremas kedua payudaraku dengan kedua tangannya. Ia selalu berkata bahwa ini adalah bagian kesukaannya dari dariku setelah vaginaku tentu saja.

Aku merasakan celana dalamku basah, dan aku menggeliat di pangkuannya karena sudah merasa gatal untuk segera diserang Sasuke junior. Dia mengerti gelagat tubuhku yang bergelinjang penuh provokasi. Jadi ia menggendongku di depan tubuhnya tanpa melepas pagutan kami. Aku menempel di tubuhnya seperti simpanse. Gaunku sudah teronggok di kaki piano. Kini aku hanya mengenakan celana dalam merah berenda. Sasuke- _kun_ selalu suka celana dalam yang ini.

Benar saja, jemari panjangnya mengusap bagian basah itu dari luar celana berendaku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya bahkan sampai ia benar-benar merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang kami dan kembali bergelung seperti yang selalu kami lakukan selama dua puluh empat tahun pernikahan kami.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N : Review-nya boleh kakaaaak... xD kalo berkenan... hehe :3**

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **Druella Wood**


End file.
